big_brother_onlinefandomcom_cs-20200213-history
Big Brother 2
Úvod Big Brother 2 je druhou sérií Československého Big Brother Online. Formát * Big Brother House: '''Houseguests jsou přidáni do tajného Facebookového chatu společně s moderátorem. Tam jsou informováni o událostech, soubojích apod. Výsledky soubojů, hlasování, twisty apod. jsou zveřejněny na webu série. * '''Head of Household (HOH) * Nominace * Power of Veto (POV) * Vyřazování * Porota: '''skládá se z 9 naposledy vyřazených hráčů '''Twisty * Týmy: '''Hráči si sami nevědomě zvolili 4 kapitány, kteří si poté sami vybrali členy svých týmů. Člověk, který vyhrál HOH zajistil celému svému týmu imunitu na danou epizodu * '''Skryté Diamond Veto * RoadKill souboj: Hráči se utkají v rychlostním souboji. Vítěz souboje může anonymně nominovat 3. osobu * Fake Double Eviction: 2 hráči byli vyřazeni v 1 den, ale jeden z nich se do hry nakonec vrátí. * Jury Comeback: Prvních 5 porotců bojuje o návrat do hry. TBA Houseguests Hodnocení hráčů Mateo: Mateo ty jsi vítěz této série a podle mě jsi zasloužený vítěz. Vyhrál si nejvíce soubojů a nikdy jsi při vyřazování neměl hlavu na špalku. Tvá hra byla propracovaná od úplného začátku a tvá strategie měla jasný cíl, finále. Iwanovič: Ty jsi se dokázal vrátit z poroty a dostat se až do finále. Bohužel jsi ve finále nedostal dostatečné množství hlasů. Tvá hra byla dobrá, nad hrou jsi přemýšlel. ' ' Tóňa: Myslím, že kdyby ty jsi se dostala do finále, tak by jsi nejspíš vyhrála. Byla jsi nejsilnější ženou série. Porota tvou hru označila za nejlepší a také jsi měla nejlepší sociální hru. ' ' Prob: 'Ze začátku jsi vypadal slibně, ale tvá neaktivita zkazila spoustu věcí. Proto se radši vyjadřovat nebudu. ' ''' '''Djemba: '''Tvá hra nebyla nejlepší, většinu věcí jsi dělal, protože ti to někdo řekl. Tvá sociální stránka také nepatřila k těm nejlepším. Očekával jsem, že vypadneš dřív, ale byly tu větší ryby, kterých se museli zbavit dřív, než tebe. ' '''Kelly:' Tvá hra měla velký potenciál, ale bohužel si začal hrát tuhle hru jako Survivor a to se ti vymstilo. I když jsi měl po celou dobu hry většinu, tak jsi byl nakonec 2x vyřazen. I přes to vše mě tvou hru bavilo hodně sledovat. ' ' Ad7: '''O tvé hře skoro vůbec nic nevím, přišlo mi, že tě to moc nebavilo, takže jsi byla ráda, že jsi vypadla. ' '''Michelle:' Michelle ty jsi doplatila na spojenectví s Kellym. Tvá hra se mi hodně líbila. Nad hrou jsi přemýšlela a snažila se se všemi vycházet jak jen nejlíp si uměla. ' ' Crazy: 'Je škoda, že jsi neudělal i nějaké své rozhodnutí. Sám si nevěděl, co dělat a proto si následoval ostatní a to znamenalo tvůj konec, když se rozhodli se tě zbavit, protože už tě nepotřebovali. ' ''' '''Malda: O tvé hře také skoro nic nevím, hrál jsi tichou hru, ale bylo vidět, že v každém souboji se snažíš a nad hrou přemýšlíš. Vypadl si kvůli twistu, myslím, že kdyby tento twist nenastal, tak by jsi byl ve hře o něco déle.' ' Weja: Stejně jako Míša jsi vypadla kvůli spojenectví s Kellym. Podle mého jsi blbě použila skryté diamantové veto a to tě také nejspíš stálo život, jelikož jsi naštvala půlku spoluhráčů. I přes to všechno se mi tvá hra líbila a rád bych tě v ní viděl déle. Terka: Ty jsi měla slibný začátek a mohla si se dostat hlouběji do hry, jelikož tvá sociální hra byla skvělá. Bohužel si vypadla díky zahranému Diamantovému Vetu. Alex: Bohužel si neměl na hru tolik času a nemohl si se sblížit s ostatními. SarahAnys: Špatná strategie, špatná sociální a fyzická hra. Věřím, že kdyby jsi mohla hrát znova, tak by jsi spoustu věcí změnila.